Building Love
by HotSummerNights
Summary: Forced to come home for the summer, Edward finds himself at the mercy of his parents and a beautiful woman who wants nothing to do with him. Can he become a better man and win her heart? Or will he ever be the same without her?


"Edward Anthony Masen, your father and I can't even begin to tell you how upset we are with you, young man. You go to one of the finest college institutions in the nation and this is how you choose to act? Pulling pranks and performing stupid stunts while intoxicated no less! I hope you're satisfied with yourself. Your father was quite embarrassed at the thought of defending his own son in court."

"Yes, Mom, I'm quite aware that I'm a huge disappointment to the both of you."

I couldn't bring myself to look my mom in the eye. My parents were the best parents I could ask for, and they'd always done right by me. Something in me just snapped, wanting to be a little rebellious. Of course, it didn't help that my buddy, Emmett, was egging me on. Then again, he wasn't stupid enough to get arrested either.

"Edward, sweetheart ... you're not a disappointment to us. We love you very much and we hope you know that. Are we disappointed in what you did and the choices that you made? Absolutely. We know that you know better. That's why we're upset."

My mom's tone changed instantly. It always amazed me how she could go from angry one minute to the caring, doting mom the next.

"Your father and I have decided that for your community service, the best option would be to volunteer for Habitat for Humanity. It would at least satisfy the review board at school."

I nodded.

Habitat for Humanity meant that I'd be doing manual labor, which I hated. Growing up, my grandpa always tried to teach me how he made things in his wood shop, but I just wasn't good at it. I was happier out playing sports or tinkering on my piano. My dad wasn't really much of a handyman either. Instead of attempting to fix something himself, he'd call someone else and pay them to do it. It was safe to say I'd be following in his footsteps.

Two days later my mom was waking me up at the ass crack of dawn so that I could catch a ride out to the lake where we'd be building the houses. Of course I had to catch a ride. Part of my punishment for underage drinking was having my license suspended until I finished off my community service hours. It was only three months, but after three days, I was already suffering.

My Uncle Carlisle picked me up on his way into his shift at the hospital and dropped me off at the job site. I was surprised to see so many people already milling around. The sun wasn't even all the way up.

"Edward … don't forget your sunscreen," my uncle warned me.

"Yeah, I'm sure Mom packed it for me. Thanks for the ride."

He chuckled and drove off.

I was supposed to meet a guy named Jasper. He was in charge of the entire project I guessed. He'd have to show me what I was supposed to be doing.

A tall, lanky guy with shaggy, pale-blond hair approached me.

"Hey … Edward, right?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"Welcome to our crew. I have to run over to another site today to oversee a delivery, so you're going to be with Swan today. Don't worry about anything; you'll be fine."

He patted me on the back and walked toward his truck.

Swan _… is that a name or a nickname_? Must be a well-respected guy if the project manager is leaving him in charge, right? As I turned toward the people milling about, I saw a gorgeous brunette with long legs walking toward me. She was wearing a pink _Carebears_ t-shirt and denim shorts. Her long hair was pulled up in a ponytail that hung out of the hat she wore on her head. She was beautiful. I figured she was just there to drop off her boyfriend or maybe bring the lucky bastard breakfast or something, until she walked up to me.

"Edward Masen?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, that's me," I answered with my signature crooked smile.

I learned early on the effects that smile had on women. If I used it, they wouldn't have a chance in hell of saying no to me. This woman didn't seem to budge though. Maybe it was too early in the morning and she just wasn't awake yet. At least that's what I was going to tell myself.

She chuckled lightly.

"Nice to meet you, Rico Suave. I'm Bella and I'll be showing you the ropes around here today. If you have any questions please feel free to ask. We're all here to help out as much as we can."

She turned and took off for the house they were working on framing. I was still in shock that she was immune to my crooked smile. That shit just didn't happen, so I just stood there.

"You coming, stud?" she asked with a giggle. "Oh wait … those are _inside_ the house."

I shook my head to gather my thoughts. Was she flirting with me or just teasing? What the hell was going on? I never came across another woman who was immune to my charms. Her comebacks were throwing me for a loop.

Beautiful and sassy. I was going to have to work on this one.

"We work eight to five everyday and break for lunch at twelve. There's a port-a-potty over there if you need to use it. See the white canopy tent? You can store your belongings there. Any questions?"

"Nope."

"Good. As you can see, we are still building the framework." Bella looked me up and down, lingering a little. "Because you look like a strong man, you can help me get the lumber needed for the stud work."

Was she just checking me out? I was stumped for a response, so I settled for a measly, "Okay."

For the next few hours I worked my butt off. Back and forth I gathered lumber that Bella and another woman—whose name I couldn't remember—would need to nail together. I wasn't a manual labor kind of guy so anything physical was hard. Sweat poured down my face and when Bella motioned for us to take a lunch break, I was relieved.

Bella walked toward the lake and I followed like a puppy, not sure where we would end up. Finally, Bella plopped down in the grass, looking toward the lake and pulling out her lunch.

"You gonna join me or just stand around looking pretty?"

"Oh, right."

I sat down next to Bella and my leg brushed against hers. A weird feeling surged through my body making me hyper-aware of her body in such close proximity. As if noticing the feeling, too, she shifted to move her leg.

The wind blew Bella's hair and I swore I smelled vanilla and cinnamon. A spicy, sweet smell that had my mouth watering. God, did she smell good.

"What's your deal, Rico? Why are you here?"

Her question caught me off-guard. I wasn't expecting to have to explain my situation. Especially to the beautiful brunette next to me.

"Ummm … I got caught drinking underage. This is my community service."

"And here I thought you _wanted_ to be here? How old are you anyway?"

"I'm twenty. Actually two weeks away from twenty-one."

"Wow. You really couldn't wait, could you?"

"Hey ... it was my friend, Emmett's, fault."

"Sure it was. Where is he now?"

"Probably at home sleeping ... he didn't get caught."

Bella's head fell back as she started to laugh. Not a giggle, a full-on laugh with tears and all. It was the cutest sound in the world to hear, even if she was laughing at my expense.

"Oh. My. God. That is too funny. What, you couldn't charm your way out of it?"

"Hey, I resent that."

"What? You think I didn't notice? You tried that shit on me earlier. I'm on to you, Rico. Just so you know I take this job very seriously. Most of us come here because we want to volunteer, not because we're forced to because we got caught doing something we shouldn't have been doing."

My cheeks felt warm and most likely were the shade of cherry red. I was so embarrassed.

Bella gathered her trash and stood looking down on me. She looked angry, but God was she beautiful. She sighed and then extended a hand to help me up. "Come on. Let's get back to work."

I spent the rest of the afternoon hauling plywood so that Bella and her crew could start the sheeting on the outside of the framework they'd finished. When the whistle blew signaling the end of the day, I never thought I'd been happier. Exhausted, drenched in sweat, and sunburned, I headed to the tent to grab my stuff.

"Hey, Rico, I guess you survived your first day, huh?" Bella asked me with a smirk.

"Yeah, it wasn't so bad. Much better than I thought it would be anyway."

I didn't want to tell her that she was the reason for that. Never did I think there would be a gorgeous woman here helping out.

"Good, I'm glad to hear that, Rico. Does that mean you'll be back tomorrow?"

I chuckled. "Yeah, I suppose it does."

"Good. We'll be a bit short-handed tomorrow. Just because most of these people volunteer doesn't mean that they don't have a regular job to go back to. Some of these guys we only get a few days a week. But don't worry your pretty little head; I'll make sure you get assigned a job where you won't break a nail."

"Don't worry about me breaking a nail. I'm a lot tougher than that, Bellabear."

The snarkiness coming out of this gorgeous woman who was wearing a pink _Carebears_ t-shirt was amazing. Not that I was ever a fan of them, but I was pretty sure there wasn't just one Carebear whose personality traits could compare to Bella's. Beautiful and fierce, but at the same time, she felt like someone you could just pull into your arms and cuddle up with.

She eyed me curiously, like I was willing to give up why I'd given her that nickname.

"We'll see about that, Rico. I don't know if you're interested, but later after everyone's had a chance to clean up, we're all planning on barbequing and having a bonfire down on the beach. It's something those of us who stay down at the house on the beach do just about every night to unwind. Don't feel like you'll be missing something if you don't want to come."

I nodded. "Sounds great, but getting a ride might be an issue."

Bella smirked. "You're welcome to crash at the house. Just be aware that means you might have to sleep on the floor."

I nodded again and turned to walk to where I'd just seen my dad pull up.

"Maybe I'll see you later, Bellabear." I gave one last try at my panty-dropping smile but she just laughed and turned toward the house with her backpack in hand.

I'd planned on going back to the house for the bonfire that evening, but after the day I'd had … once I'd gotten home and into my room to shower and change, I'd laid down on the bed and was out like a fuckin' light. I woke up about three hours later to darkness, the green numbers on my alarm clock the only light in the room. The clock read nine o' five. I hoped maybe if I hurried one of my parents would still be willing to drive me down to the lake house.

"Just call us, son. When you're ready to come home, we'll come and pick you up," my father told me as I climbed out of his car.

I nodded and shut the car door behind me. I turned and walked toward the house and the beach where I thought the bonfire would have been. I looked around not really seeing a big bonfire like I'd expected, but instead a small dying fire and a fucking gorgeous brunette sitting on an old log. Bella was sitting alone by the burning embers, the small amount of light illuminating her beautiful face.

"I almost thought you weren't coming," Bella said, continuing to pull at the frayed cuffs of her long-sleeved shirt. She didn't even look up at me as she spoke.

"Yeah … I kinda fell asleep for a bit, but I decided to take a chance and see if anyone was still around."

I knew my response was lame, but at the time it was the only thing I had to offer her.

I focused on what she'd said to me, and it made me hope that she'd wanted me to be there.

"That's okay, Rico. Nobody said that volunteering was easy. As long as you're there bright and early in the morning, I don't care that you came late tonight."

She smiled softly and finally looked up at me, her big brown eyes so beautiful in the firelight it made my heart hurt.

"As long as you care that I'm there, that's all the reassurance I need." I smirked at her.

Bella adorably rolled her eyes at me.

"Are you always this much of an ass?"

"Only around snarky, beautiful brunettes."

She pulled her bottom lip into her mouth and bit on it, and became fidgety with her sleeves again. God, did I want to reach over and pull that lip from her teeth. One, to save it from the wrath she was inflicting on it and two, because I wanted to feel how soft it was.

I carefully sat down next to her, never taking my eyes off of her. The minute I got close to her, I felt an intensity in the air around us. It wasn't uncomfortable, but it made my heart race a little, and I heard Bella gasp. She had never taken her eyes off me either as I sat down next to her. What she did next surprised the hell out of me.

Bella gently reached over and cupped my cheek in her tiny, little hand. Her touch was so soft, warm, and comforting. I hadn't even realized that I was leaning my head into her touch when I felt a sharp slap against my cheek.

"Nice try, Rico, but it's going to take more than that." Bella chuckled, and I instantly missed the soft warmth of her hand on my skin. What I didn't miss was the sting from the sunburn I'd gotten over the course of the day.

"Damn, Bellabear. You sure know how to slap a guy when he's down. I got sunburned today, and that fucking hurt."

I watched as her eyes immediately went from mischievous to concerned.

"Oh God, Edward. I'm so sorry. I'd forgotten about your sunburn."

That was only the second time she'd said my name, but damn if I didn't like hearing it roll off her beautiful lips. I could only imagine what it would sound like coming from her when she was nearly breathless and begging me to make her come. I had to shake my head to clear my thoughts and I nearly missed what she was saying to me.

"Hello? Earth to Rico. Come on, big boy … come with me into the house and I'll see if I have something to help with that sunburn."

Bella reached her little hand out to me to help me up from the log she'd previously been perched on. I took it greedily, wondering if the intensity from before would still be there. It was.

Bella led me into the house and up to a bathroom on the second floor. She dug around underneath the cabinet and finally found just what she was looking for. She once again grabbed my hand and led me from the bathroom to a small but comfortable bedroom.

"Don't get any ideas just because I brought you into my room, mister," she said, lightly poking my chest with her little finger.

She was absolutely adorable in that moment, trying so hard to be fierce, but fighting a smile the entire time.

"Never, Miss Bellabear." I smiled at her.

"Where is your sunburn the worst?"

"My back and shoulders," I answered honestly.

"All right, Rico. Shirt off then," Bella commanded.

I pulled off my shirt and Bella gasped again.

"Oh my God, Edward. Sit tight. I'll be right back."

She was off the bed and out the door before I could say another word, so I just sat there on her small bed and looked around the room. It was very plain and didn't have much in it décor-wise except for a few small, framed photos on the dresser. There was a comfy-looking, oversized chair in the corner with a lamp beside it and that was pretty much Bella's room. She came back into the room softly muttering to herself, something about damn fools and sunscreen.

She stood in front of me, and I wanted so badly to grab her hips and pull her down onto my lap, but I pretty much figured if I did that, there would be no kids in my future, so I didn't.

"Close your eyes," Bella said softly. "This is gonna be cold, but it will make you feel better. I promise."

Bella gently ghosted her fingers over my face, applying some cold, sticky goo that I assumed was aloe. It faintly smelled like coconut, but I didn't care as long as it helped cool the inferno on my skin.

"You're good; you can open your eyes now. The next thing I put on won't smell as good as that. I'm going to put some vinegar on your back and shoulders to draw out some of the heat. I know it's hot out there when you're working, but you've got to be mindful of the sun. It might be cooler to work without a shirt on, but Jesus, Edward," Bella admonished quietly.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I really didn't think about that. I'd thought my mom would have put some sunscreen in my bag along with my water and my lunch, but I guess not. I definitely won't forget it tomorrow."

"Do you always depend on other people to do little things like that for you?"

"No, but that's just how my mom is. She always takes care of me."

"What happens when she's not there, Edward?"

Bella gently patted the foul-smelling vinegar onto my sensitive skin, and I wasn't quite sure if it was the vinegar or her question that made me hiss. Just thinking about my mom not being there for me made my heart ache, but I understood what Bella was trying to tell me. It wasn't the first time that I'd heard it, but it was the first time that I really listened.

"You must think that I'm just some spoiled rich guy who takes everything and everyone for granted."

"No, Rico. I know you are. That doesn't make you a bad person. You and you alone have the ability to change that perception of yourself. If you don't want to be that way, you'll do something about it. Now come on, you can hop in the shower and rinse off that vinegar and then I'll rub your back and shoulders down with this ointment."

I didn't know what to say to her, so I just nodded and followed her out of her room to the bathroom down the hall.

After a quick, cool shower I made my way back to Bella's room. I gently tapped on the door before hearing her softly say to come in. In my absence, she had changed into a pair of what looked like boxer shorts and a tank top. She'd swept her hair up on top of her head and she was wearing glasses. She looked absolutely adorable. If I thought she looked cute in the _Carebears_ shirt, it had nothing on how she looked with those damn glasses on.

"Done ogling, Rico?" Bella snickered.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"Lay down on the bed, on your stomach obviously."

I did as she commanded, laying my head down on her pillow. It smelled heavenly, like cinnamon and vanilla. It reminded me of home. I closed my eyes as I inhaled the scent, and I felt the bed dip slightly beside me.

"This might sting a bit, but it really will make you feel better," Bella warned, her breath close to my ear. The sensation of her so close made me shiver.

She lightly began to apply the coconut-scented stuff again. Her touch was so gentle as her tiny fingers ghosted against my tender skin. It didn't take long until my body was completely relaxed and I began to drift off with thoughts of a lovely brunette touching me … everywhere. Before I drifted off completely I could have sworn that I felt warm lips softly pressing down on the skin between my shoulder blades, and I faintly heard, "Sweet dreams, handsome."

I woke with a start a few hours later trying to get my bearings. I remembered lying down face first in a pillow while soft fingers touched my back and then the ghost of a kiss, before drifting into a deep sleep. Bella had been so sweet taking care of me in a way no other woman had before, except for my mother.

I searched the room for Bella to find the dim light of a lamp illuminating the beautiful, sexy brunette's face. She was curled up on the chair in the corner and the clock next to the lamp read three o'clock.

What a gentlemen I turned out to be, falling asleep in her bed while she had to take the chair. I wanted to move her to the bed but it didn't feel right disturbing her when she looked so peaceful. Instead, I climbed out of bed, pulled her blanket up, kissed her forehead and returned to the bed and hoped she would forgive me in the morning.

"Edward. Edward, wake up."

I must've been dreaming because I could still hear the softest, sweetest voice say my name.

"Rico, time to get up!"

Now I knew I was no longer dreaming. Only one woman called me by that name. I very slowly opened my eyes to see Bella hovering over me with a beautiful smirk plastered on her face.

"It's about time. I thought I was going to have to get some blonde bimbo to wake you up."

I laughed. "No. No blonde bimbo, but maybe a beautiful brunette."

"Does that shit really work, Rico?"

"I was hoping it would, but only on you. I thought you could give me a good morning kiss."

It was as if I could see the wheels turning in her head contemplating if she should do this. I stared into her big chocolate brown eyes pleading for this. As if something snapped in her brain, scrambling her thoughts, she lowered her head and soft, warm lips were on my mouth. The kiss was short and sweet, a brush of lips on lips. One minute her lips were on mine and the next they were gone.

That kiss was just too short for my liking so I gently wrapped my hand around her neck and pulled her down for another kiss. It wasn't sweet like the first one, but hard and demanding. I wasn't asking for permission, I was taking what I wanted.

I licked her bottom lip from crease to crease, then swept my tongue in her mouth capturing Bella's soft gasp. No holding back. My tongue twirled around hers in an erotic dance.

I threaded my fingers in her hair bringing her mouth closer, as if she _could_ get closer. I just couldn't get enough of her lips on mine. She tasted like mint with a hint of cinnamon and all woman.

She was turning me on more with each swipe of her tongue to mine. Bella's fingers were playing with the hair at my neck, caressing so sweetly. I shifted on the bed, too afraid I would scare her off with my morning wood, only to graze her thigh. A soft, feminine moan escaped her mouth exciting me more.

Bella was the first to pull back, chest heaving with lust-filled eyes.

"Now that was a morning kiss."

"Rico, as much as that kiss affected me, we still have work to do."

"I know."

I kissed her lips once more, then hopped out of bed to take care of things in the bathroom. I tried taming my hair as best I could with my fingers, used some mouthwash I found in her cabinet and walked back to Bella's bedroom feeling halfway normal.

Thank God I had changed clothes last night before coming back to the house. I doubted anybody would notice, but I really didn't know how anyone would react and didn't want to cause problems for Bella.

"So, what now?"

"We work on the house, Rico."

"You know what I mean, Bellabear."

"I guess we see where it goes."

After calling my parents, I worked side by side with Bella, once again. But today a guy, I thought his name was Logan, was helping to haul lumber with me for the stud work.

I could still feel the effects of our kiss this morning and it wasn't helping that Bella was flirting with me all day. Her seductive gazes, casual wipe of sweat off her cleavage or even the lick of her lips was driving me insane and she damn well knew it.

Two could play that game. Bella was playing with the wrong man because I was the master of flirting.

I grabbed the next piece of wood and brought it over to where Bella was working. I dropped the lumber, dragged my hand along her backside, then lightly grabbed both butt cheeks. Bella gasped as I crowded her personal space and whispered in her ear, "You're playing with fire, Bellabear."

Bella turned, slipped a finger down my chest, stopping right above the waistband of my jeans. Back and forth she played with the band of my jeans.

"Is that so, Rico?"

She fused her lips with mine, devouring my mouth in a fierce kiss. As quick as they were there, they were gone.

Bella shoved my chest lightly. "Now back to work."

"Yes, ma'am." I slapped Bella's ass before walking away.

When lunchtime rolled around Bella and I shared a meal by the lake because I had none. We ate, flirted, touched, and swapped sweet kisses that had me wanting more. Her lips were so soft that I wanted to know just how they would feel everywhere.

The day seemed to fly by and before I knew it, it was quitting time.

"You coming to the bonfire tonight, Rico?"

"Yeah. I need a shower and change of clothes, but I'll be back."

I gave Bella a peck on the lips. "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah. Bye."

**oOoOOoOOoOoOOoOOoOo**

"Will you be staying out all night again, son?" my dad asked as he drove me back toward the house on the lake.

"I'm not sure, Dad. I'll try to make a better effort to call tonight if I do."

When I'd gotten home after work, I'd listened to my mom lecture me on the importance of calling to let them know if I needed a ride home or not. I hadn't realized that I'd forgotten to turn my cell back on, and apparently they'd tried to get in touch with me several times while I was with Bella. The truth was, I didn't want them to know that I fully intended on staying with Bella tonight, so long as she'd let me.

When I walked up to where everyone was sitting around the bonfire, I automatically looked around for Bella. I found her sitting next to Jasper, his arm wrapped around her as she leaned in close to him. He leaned over to whisper something in her ear and she laughed, unashamed. It was the most beautiful sound, but damn if my heart didn't hurt because it was another guy that made her sound that way.

I tried to rein in my jealousy. I wasn't sure that Bella needed everyone she worked with to know that she and I had started whatever it was that was happening between us. That's when she saw me.

"Rico! You made it! Come on over and sit down."

Bella scooted closer to Jasper to make room for me on the end of the log.

"Hey, Edward. Rough couple of days, huh?" Jasper asked with a smile.

"Yeah, something like that."

"I'm assuming from your file that this is your first time volunteering for Habitat?"

"Yeah. First time volunteering for anything, really."

Jasper nodded. "I get it, man, I do. I've been there myself. I got caught breaking and entering when I was 15. I've been volunteering for Habitat ever since. I own a construction company with my sister and we donate a lot of time and materials. My life is better because of Habitat. The relationships that I've formed with people that I've worked with in the past and continue to work with are invaluable. I hope you're lucky enough to forge some of the friendships that I have."

I watched as he hugged Bella to him again. She made no move to stop his affection, which in turn made me feel like shit. I was kissing her and flirting with her just hours before, and granted that I'd never outright asked her, she didn't mention the fact that she had a boyfriend. It sure seemed like she was mighty cozy with Jasper though.

"Edward … hey, man, I asked if you wanted a beer." Jasper chuckled. "You okay? You seemed kinda out of it."

"Yeah, I'm good. No beer for me … that's what got me into this mess. I'll take a soda or a bottle of water if you have one though."

Jasper released Bella and took off toward the house, leaving Bella and me sitting there in awkward silence. At least it seemed like that to me. There were people chatting all around us and a few times I'd heard them mention Bella and Jasper but it didn't really register to me what they were saying. Nothing really registered after that until I felt a warm hand on my bare knee.

"Hey … Edward, are you sure you're okay?" Bella asked quietly.

"I said I'm good," I snapped.

"Okay … sorry. We'll talk after Jas leaves, okay? He can't really stay long anyway."

So what was she waiting for, her boyfriend to leave so she could hang out with me? What the hell was that all about?

Jasper came back with two bottles of water and handed one to me and one to Bella.

"Bells, I'm sorry. I've gotta get going. Ali just called and she's freaking out. I've gotta go home and take care of her. I'll see you first thing in the morning, okay?"

Bella looked up at Jasper with a very disconcerted look on her face.

"Call me later, will you, Jas? Tell Ali I love her, and I'll come by tomorrow at lunch okay?"

Jasper nodded and turned to walk back toward the house.

I felt Bella squeeze my knee.

"Come on, Rico. I can see I have some explaining to do."

Bella got up and walked down toward the lake away from where everyone was congregating. I could tell that she didn't want people to overhear our conversation.

"What the fuck, Bella? I get here and you're all cozy with Jasper. Is he your boyfriend?"

Bella laughed as she bent down to pick up some rocks and started skipping them across the water.

"Not hardly. He's my brother-in-law. Ali, his wife, is my sister. I met Jasper the first year I started volunteering. He showed me the ropes and taught me pretty much everything I know about building houses. He really is a good guy, and he's wonderful to my sister. We just have a close relationship because of the summers we've spent together. He's the big brother I always wanted."

That wasn't at all what I was expecting her to say.

"Is your sister sick or something? I mean, Jasper said she was freaking out, and then you looked kind of worried and promised to go see her tomorrow."

Bella laughed again.

"No, not exactly. Unless you consider being seven months pregnant with twins being sick. My sister, Ali, is tiny. We're talking 4'11" and maybe one hundred pounds sopping wet. She's been on strict bed rest since she was four months pregnant. We're just hoping she can make it to thirty-six weeks."

"Oh, wow. So you're going to be an aunt, huh?"

Yeah, I could have said something more novel than that, but again, her explanation wasn't what I was expecting, and I'd acted like a jealous ass for no reason.

"Yeah, pretty cool. So … Rico, that doesn't get you off the hook. You looked like a rabid animal that was dying to get out of its cage back there. Look, I'm sorry if I didn't explain about Jas before, but I've never really had a reason to. I don't make a habit of getting involved with people I volunteer with. I'm not a prude, but I don't go around making out with random people either. You seem to be an exception to that rule."

"An exception? I'm just an exception? Gee … thanks for that, _Bellabear_," I snarled.

"Ugh! You are such an ass! You know what I'm trying to say, but you'd rather twist it so I look like the bitch and you look like the victim. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. I'm sure that's how you always expect your life to go."

Bella turned and stormed away, my chest twisting at the thought of her walking away from me. One minute she was fire and the next minute she was ice, but fuck if it didn't turn me on. I went after her as she made her way along the shore.

"Bella! Wait! Bella, wait, I'm sorr-"

She didn't give me a chance to finish before her lips were hard and insistent upon mine. Our tongues tangled together so perfectly it was like we'd kissed a million times before. I reached down and gently picked her up, her legs wrapping around my waist. I could feel the heat from her center against my stomach and I could feel my cock getting harder just thinking about how wet she would be. Bella was the one who finally broke the kiss, both of our chests heaving.

She put her hands against my cheeks, her eyes so beautiful and deep. They were dark and hooded.

"Edward … I want to be mad at you, but I can't because I want you more than anything else right now."

"I'm yours, Bellabear."

I grinned as she released herself from my waist and took my hand to lead me toward the house. She giggled as we ducked inside, hoping no one else had seen us.

When we finally made it to her room, she quietly closed the door behind us and reached for the remote control on her dresser. Her iPod came to life, softly playing a tune I wasn't familiar with. I didn't care; all I could think about was the beautiful woman in front of me and how turned on I was.

I walked up behind her, wrapping my arms around her. I ground my cock into her ass as I grazed her breasts with my thumbs. She was wearing a tank top with thin little straps so her beautiful, tanned shoulders were nearly bare. I couldn't help myself as I kissed and nipped at them. I gently pushed her hair over to the side as she angled her head giving me more access to her long neck.

I cupped her breasts in my hands, swirling her nipples over the fabric with my thumbs. She relaxed into my chest, her breathing becoming increasingly heavier. She reached back and wove her tiny fingers into my hair, her short nails raking down my scalp, giving me goosebumps. I reached down and pulled up the hem of the tank top she was wearing and she lessened her grip on my hair and raised her arms so that I could lift it off of her.

Once again, I cupped her breasts through the thin lace of her bra. Unable to see what they felt like with it on, I quickly unfastened it and slid the straps over her delicate shoulders. I could only see what they looked like by glancing over her shoulders but I could tell they were perfect; they sure as hell felt it. They were round and supple and the weight felt good in my hands. I rolled her nipples in my fingers causing her to whimper. I ground my cock into her further.

"Do you want me, Bella?"

"Mmm …" she mumbled.

"Oh, Bellabear, you have to do better than that. Say it. Tell me you want me."

"Fuck, Edward … I want you!"

That's all it took.

I released her breasts momentarily so I could unbutton her shorts, pulling them down her incredibly sexy legs after yanking the zipper down. Bella stood before me wearing a black lace thong. If I thought she had a beautiful ass before, it was better appreciated without clothing. Soft and curvy, I gently ghosted my hands along her beautiful figure. I hooked my thumbs into the lace at her hips and slowly pulled it down her legs, kissing and nipping at her creamy skin as I made my way down and traveled my way back up again.

"Edward …" Bella whimpered again.

"Shh … I promise to make you feel so fucking good, beautiful," I whispered to her as I tenderly massaged her ass, and occasionally swept my fingers across where she wanted me the most.

I quickly took off my shirt and unbuttoned my jeans, shoving them and my boxers to the floor and kicking them out of the way. I grasped her hips and pulled her to me, loving the way her skin felt against my bare cock. I cupped her pussy in my hand, swirling my finger around her swollen clit. She whimpered again and I whispered in her ear, "Show me where you want me, beautiful Bella."

Bella covered my large hand with her small, soft one and guided my fingers through her wet folds until she gently urged them inside her. She fondled her own breast with the hand that wasn't guiding me inside her, and I found that extremely sexy. She definitely wasn't afraid of showing me what she liked. I pumped my fingers inside her, quickly finding the spot that made her breath hitch and that could make her completely come un-fucking-done.

"Kneel on the bed, Bella."

I heard a slight gasp, but she did as I asked her to. I pulled a foil packet from my jeans and rolled on the condom while she situated herself on the bed. I massaged her beautiful ass cheeks again as I softly asked her if she was ready.

"Yes …" she breathed.

I knew I wasn't her first time, but I also didn't know how long it had been for her. I wasn't small by any means, and while I'd had my fair share of girls, I'd been careful with all of them because my length and girth could fucking tear a girl apart if I wasn't. I definitely didn't want to hurt Bella. I wanted her to still be able to feel me the next day, but I wanted her expression to be of happiness and not of pain.

I slowly eased my cock into her as I pulled her hips to me.

"Oh fuck, Edward!" Bella gasped.

"Are you okay, beautiful?"

"Yesss. Fuck me, Edward. Take me now!"

Those seven words flipped a switch in me, and I felt my cock grow impossibly harder while inside of Bella. She felt so hot and tight wrapped around my cock. I could feel her muscles fluttering around me. I thrust in and out of her, her tight ass slapping against my pelvic bone. I could feel the tightening in my balls, the faster I moved in and out of her. I could feel her clenching around me and that's all it took for me to explode as she came gloriously all over my cock, my name crossing her lips like a prayer.

"Fuck, Bella." I breathed as I collapsed on top of her. I softly trailed kisses up and down her back. It was damp with sweat, but I didn't care. She was naked and beautiful, and she was mine.

I slowly pulled out of her and quickly disposed of the condom. She was still laying face first on the bed, so I scooped her up in my arms and pulled down her comforter and laid down with her in my arms.

"Bellabear … are you okay, beautiful?"

"I'm perfect, Edward," she whispered. "Will you stay here with me tonight?"

I wanted to ask her if I could stay with her forever, but having only met her two days ago, I thought that might have been a bit inappropriate.

Instead, I pulled her closer to my chest, and drifted off to sleep with Bella in my arms.

**oOoOOoOOoOoOOoOOoOo**

The next day gave me a taste of what the next few weeks would be like for Bella and me. I wasn't sure if it was on purpose or by mischance, but the day after Bella and I made love we were put on different projects. Although we weren't that far away from each other the dynamic between us had changed.

Our days were spent teasing and flirting while the nights were filled with bonfires and love making. The way we heated up the sheets was hotter than the bonfires we sat by. Bella made me feel things I never felt with another woman before and in many ways she was teaching me love and how to be a better man, even if she didn't know it.

I rarely slept at home and on the rare occasion I did, I was always lectured by my parents on not calling. Even Bella lectured me on how I should show my parents respect and give them a call out of courtesy.

There were days at a time I could go without really seeing Bella and days where she was there all day. On days she was there, it was very hard to keep my hands off her. She was like a magnet that I was drawn to. Not that I could or wanted to stay away from her.

About a month and a half after I started with Habitat and a relationship with Bella—because it was so much more than a summer fling for me—Jasper came to hang out with us by the bonfire. Bella and I were cozy by the fire when Jasper caught my attention.

"Hey, Ed. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." I really didn't want to leave my spot but I didn't want to be rude to Jasper.

"Jasper, I know what you're doing so just stop."

"Darlin', I just want to talk with Edward."

"Jasper—"

"Bella … it's okay. I'll be right back." I kissed the top of her head, then got up and followed Jasper toward the lake.

Besides the crickets chirping and the crunch of grass under our feet, it was a quiet walk. I had a feeling I knew what Jasper wanted to talk about, but it didn't hammer down the nerves one bit.

"So you and Bella have been spending a lot of time together?"

"Yeah, we have."

"I hope this isn't just a fling for you, Edward, because Bella deserves more than that."

"I know she does. I promise you this isn't just a fling. She's affected me in ways that I never thought a woman could. She makes me want to be better—to be everything that she needs and deserves."

"What are you going to do when the summer is over? Go back to Yale and never give Bella a second thought? She worked hard to get where she is, Edward. She has so much talent. She's an artist you know?"

I nodded. Bella had told me about her love of painting and drawing and making ordinary things extraordinary. She could only show me her drawings because it was just too much for her to bring her painting supplies, but her drawings were incredible. Jasper was right; she did have a lot of talent.

"Bella told me. Jasper, I have every intention on seeing Bella after this summer. As long as she wants to see me, I'm in this for as long as she'll have me."

Jasper nodded at me before taking a deep breath and speaking once again.

"Take care of her, Edward. I mean it. Hurt her and I'll hunt you down and kick your ass."

"I will. I swear."

After my impromptu talk with Jasper I headed back to the bonfire while Jasper went to grab a drink. As soon as I approached, Bella stood and quickly walked over to me.

"What did he say?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does. He had no right to do what he did."

"It's fine. I get it. He cares about you and is just looking out for you."

"I'll kill him if—"

I lowered my lips to hers more to stop her rambling but loving the taste of her. I grabbed her hand and started toward the lake again.

"Bellabear, I said it's fine. Let's go for a walk."

We walked along the lake as a cool breeze swept by, fingers intertwined, enjoying another summer night together. I stopped at the swing and pulled Bella down to sit on my lap. She sat facing me, resting her head on my shoulder as we swung back and forth.

Jasper's talk made me wonder what would happen when I had to go back to school. I had about a month left before I needed to think about that. It was in the back of my mind but I decided to live in the moment and enjoy my time with Bella tonight and the rest of the summer. I just hoped she had the same feelings as me.

We sat on the swing for a while just enjoying being in each other's arms. Bella lifted her head and looked deep in my eyes startling me a little. There was something there that I never saw before. I wasn't sure what it was, but I had a very good idea.

Bella's lips lowered to mine and I was lost in the heat of the kiss. She always tasted so sweet, like cinnamon sugar. She traced my bottom lip with her tongue then slipped it in my mouth. Her tongue twisted and tangled with mine as she gently caressed it with hers.

Her tiny hands wrapped around my neck trying to bring me closer. She rubbed against my now very hard erection as her lips left mine to trail wet kisses along my jaw and back up again. Her lips took hold of my earlobe and I thought I might just come in my pants.

"Edward, I want you. Right here, right now."

My dick was at full mast now and I growled because if that wasn't the sexiest thing I ever heard. This woman was definitely going to be the death of me.

Even if I was so turned on and thought having sex out here by the lake was sexy as hell, I was sure it wasn't the right decision. I grabbed Bella's hips to stop her grinding against me.

"Bella … someone might see."

"Stop over thinking things. We're far enough away from the bonfire and nobody's watching us. Make me yours, Edward."

"I don't know."

"Please." Bella stuck her lower lip out, pouting like a child but looking so damn cute that it was my undoing.

I let go of Bella's hips and caressed my hands up and down her back, landing right on her luscious ass. I squeezed lightly and lowered my lips to hers for a searing kiss. Her lips were still wet from the last kiss and tasted so sweet.

She turned me on like no other woman, especially this new Bella. Who knew she was such an exhibitionist?

I withdrew my lips from hers and trailed wet kisses down her neck to the juncture of her shoulder. I kissed across her shoulder then down the center of her tank to the swell of her breasts. A drip of sweat slid between the mounds and I licked it up.

Bella's tank was loose enough that I was able to lower it over a breast. I groaned when I noticed she wasn't wearing a bra, capturing a nipple in my mouth. Bella gasped but took it in stride. My mouth tweaked and tugged at her nipple causing Bella to let a feminine moan out.

I could feel her hot center through her skimpy shorts as her hips moved, grinding against my cock. She seemed to want more as her movements became faster, more urgent.

Slowly I lifted Bella up and set her in front of me just between my legs. She began to protest but once she saw me lower my zipper she got with the program.

I lowered my pants and saw Bella was doing the same with hers. Bella grabbed the condom from my hand and lowered it on my aching cock. She slowly climbed back on my lap holding on my shoulders as inch by inch she lowered herself on me.

I moaned, loving the feeling of her sweet, warm pussy wrapped around my cock. It felt absolutely incredible. I didn't want it to end.

I looked up at Bella and saw something in those beautiful eyes again.

"Are you okay, beautiful?"

"Oh, fuck, you feel so good."

"I guess that's a yes." I laughed.

Holding my shoulders Bella worked herself up and down my cock. I gave her control, letting her set the pace. Her pussy spasmed around my cock, drawing me deeper.

"Bella … God, that feels so good."

With each thrust of her hips she brought us both closer to the edge. I could feel the pressure building in my balls and I knew I wouldn't last much longer. The sight of Bella bouncing up and down on my cock was erotic.

"Edward …"

"I know, baby."

Bella had slowed her movements and I knew she was close. Her thrusts became short and hard. I met her thrust for thrust now, trying to bring her closer.

"Baby, come for me. I want to feel you."

"Oh, God."

Bella's inner muscles began to spasm around my cock, setting my own orgasm off. I held her hips as the last pulses were squeezed out by the contractions of her pussy and we rode out the orgasm together.

We straightened our clothes as best we could and walked back to the house for a shower where there was little washing and more love making.

When we finally made it to the bedroom, we tumbled in a heap and curled up together for a rest.

**oOoOOoOOoOoOOoOOoOo**

The weeks following our lovemaking session on the swing passed by much quicker than I would have liked them to. Bella and I both avoided the subject of the summer being over as much as possible. We lived day to day, never touching on the imminent future.

The last week of the summer was upon us, and as much as I couldn't wait for it to get here when the summer started, now I didn't want it to end. Yeah, I'd get my license back and the judge would sign off on my community service and clear my record, but I couldn't find it in me to regret anything that had led me here—to Bella.

This beautiful woman had turned my life upside down in a matter of days. She had me rethinking everything in my life—except college. When I looked back on who I was before spending the summer with Bella, I realized that I didn't recognize that person anymore—nor did I want to. I would be walking away from this with an entirely new outlook and I had Bella to thank for it.

On a rare morning that I was at home, my mom cornered me as I was pouring my cereal.

"Edward, sweetheart, I would love for you to invite your Bella over to dinner. I would very much like to meet the young woman who has made such a profound impact on you. I'd also like to meet her because it seems that she has stolen my handsome son's heart."

I chuckled.

"That she has, Mom. Sure, I'll ask her if she wants to come over for dinner. Did you have a specific date in mind?"

"Well, as Friday is your last day, I was thinking Thursday night?"

I nodded.

When I got to the job site, everyone was already in a flurry of motion even though I'd arrived there thirty minutes early.

"Rico!" Bella hollered.

"Hey, Bellabear," I said, walking up to her. I was just about to reach out and pull her closer when she shook her head.

"Sorry, babe, it's going to be a rough day. Ali went into labor late last night and we've got to get these final two houses done before the end of the work day on Friday. So Jas isn't here and I'm just getting ready to head over to the hospital. Jas said to ask you if you can handle things here until I get back?"

"Are you serious? Out of everyone here, he wants me to handle things?"

"Yes, of course, Edward. You're perfectly capable. Besides, Logan is here if you have any problems. I'll be back as soon as I see that those babies and my sister are happy and healthy."

Bella brushed her lips against mine and squeezed my hand before starting off toward her truck.

"Bellabear?"

"Yeah?" Bella turned and asked sweetly.

"Everything's going to be fine. You're going to be a great aunt. Kiss those babies for me and tell Jas and Ali congratulations for me, will you?"

She nodded and climbed into the cab of her truck.

Bella never returned to work that day. She texted me around four o'clock saying that they had finally decided to deliver the babies c-section, and that she'd text again when she knew something. Not twenty minutes later, I received another text.

_**I'm an aunt! The babies are so beautiful! Ali and the babies are doing well and everyone is happy and healthy. – BB**_

I made quick work of texting her back.

_**Congratulations, Auntie Bella! See you tomorrow? – R**_

When five o'clock came and everyone gave up for the day, I made sure that all our supplies and tools were secured before finally making my way to where my mom was waiting for me.

"Long day, sweetheart? You look so tired."

"It was. I was actually somewhat in charge today. Jasper and Bella had to leave because Ali went into labor."

"Edward, that is wonderful. I think that says a lot about what they think of you as a person. I'm not so sure they would have done that if you hadn't changed for the better this summer. I'm not sure who Ali is, but hopefully everything went okay for her."

"Mom, Ali is Bella's sister and Jasper's wife."

"Aww … your Bella is an aunt. That's wonderful, sweetheart."

"Yeah, Bella's pretty excited about it. I'm sorry though, I didn't get a chance to ask her about dinner."

I spent the evening sitting in my room thinking about every scenario to make Bella's and my relationship work. I was heading back to Yale, and she would be heading back to Boston to finish her final year of Art School before hopefully going to New York to Grad School.

In just a couple months I'd made so many changes in my life. I'd become less worried about myself and more worried about others, mainly Bella, but she'd taught me to be more considerate toward my parents. She also taught me that cockiness would get me nowhere if I lacked the conviction to back it up.

Bella texted me after she finally got back to the house. She hated to leave Ali and the babies, but Jasper wasn't leaving and she knew that they were in capable hands. We texted back and forth, before I finally gave up and called her. I wanted to hear her sweet voice and I found myself missing her something fierce.

She sounded so tired, but said that she was really happy that I called instead of just texting. She asked if I would stay over at the house with her the following night after going to the hospital with her to visit Ali and the twins. She sounded so unsure when she asked, but there wasn't anything that I wouldn't have done for her.

"Of course, I will, Bella. I'll even make sure that I let my parents know ahead of time."

She giggled, probably remembering all the times over the summer that she chastised me for failing to do it in the past. I passed on my mother's invitation for Bella to join us at dinner, and reassured her that if she accepted, everything would be just fine. I told Bella that my mom just really wanted to meet her and get to know her a little bit better.

The next day at work, Bella was kind of all over the map. She really hadn't said much throughout the morning. She was worried about finishing the houses in time, and of course, Ali and the babies.

"Bellabear, they're fine," I promised, as we walked toward the lake to eat our lunches. "We are right on schedule, and everything will be done by Friday."

I watched her as she picked her sandwich apart and threw the pieces to a couple of ducks.

"Edward …" Bella began softly. "What's going to happen to us after Friday?"

I sighed.

"I've been thinking about that a lot, Bella. We've lived in the moment all summer long. Now our moment is up, and I'm nowhere near ready for it to be."

She reached over and twined her fingers with mine, pulling my hand into her lap.

"Me, either. I want _this_, Edward. I want _us_."

Bella's sweet voice wavered as she whispered her admission. I sighed again.

"Me, too, Bella. More than anything. I'll do whatever is necessary to make this work. To make us work. I've never wanted anything so badly in all my life."

I pulled her into my lap and kissed the shit out of her as she tangled her little fingers into my hair. She broke our kiss with a sob, and I gently wiped the tears from her flushed cheeks.

"Bella, please don't cry, baby. We can make this work."

As promised, I spent that night with Bella. We went and visited with her sister and I even got to hold the twins. They were tiny and perfect, just like Aunt Bella. I had a moment where I wished that was my future before me and mine and Bella's babies in my arms. Okay, well, maybe one baby. Two might be pushing it.

The living room at the house was empty by the time we got back from the hospital and Bella popped a movie into the DVD player and we curled up on the sofa. We ended up not watching the movie, but talking more about what would happen after Friday. Bella was going back home to spend a few days with her parents before heading back to Boston, while I had to have Jasper sign off on the hours I'd put in over the summer and then appear before the judge again before packing my bags and heading off to Connecticut. We agreed to call, text, and email each other as much as possible, and when we were both settled in our classes, we could figure out our weekends because it was only a two and a half hour drive give or take between Boston and New Haven.

Thursday night, Bella joined my parents and me for dinner. I though my father fell in love with her the moment he opened the door, and my mother the moment that Bella pulled her in for a hug. As I helped my mom clear the dishes from the table, she smiled at me as soon as we were out of earshot.

"She's wonderful, Edward. She's intelligent, polite, and quite funny. She's going to keep you on your toes."

I couldn't help but smile. She had no idea how true that statement was.

Friday we spent finishing up the houses. Simple things like checking cabinet doors to make sure they were hung correctly and making sure the plumbing didn't leak. Our crew had dwindled as we came down to just two houses left. It was just after three when Bella declared that we were finished. I helped Bella round up all the tools and watched as some of the guys dismantled the tent where we kept our stuff.

"Are you still coming home with me, Rico?"

"Yep. You okay with that, Bellabear?" I grinned.

"Yep."

The house was still buzzing with people. Most, like Bella, were planning on heading out the following morning. Bella and I quickly showered and then headed down toward the lake. We stayed there, walking and holding hands, stopping every now and then to share a kiss until we could smell the barbeque that Logan was cooking up on the deck.

We joined around the bonfire once more, regaling memories and funny stories that had happened over the past couple months. Jasper was right—I'd forged some friendships that would last my whole life—beginning with Bella. Bella and I sat by the bonfire, her settled between my legs leaning against my chest, my arms wrapped around her. We sat there, softly talking until the last ember was gone and then she led me up the stairs to her room.

"Edward … I need you."

Those four words were all I needed to hear from her. I quickly relieved us both of our clothing, gently laying her down beneath the comforter. Her arms were wrapped around my neck and her face nuzzled into me. I pulled the blankets up over us and just held her in the darkness.

I peppered kisses up and down her beautiful neckline, from her jaw to the juncture where her neck met her shoulder. She whimpered and moved until her lips met mine, capturing my bottom lip and nipping it lightly. I rolled us until I was hovering over her.

"Shit, Bella, I need a condom."

"It's okay, Edward, I'm on the pill. Please, I need you," Bella whispered, brokenly.

"Shh, I'm right here, baby," I crooned as I slid my cock through her slick folds, coating it in her wetness. Her breath hitched as I did so, making my cock impossibly harder and I slowly pushed into her, my lips never leaving her skin as I thrust slowly in and out of her.

"Jesus, Bella, you feel so fucking good."

Going bare back with Bella was a first for me, and I knew after having her that way, I'd never wear a condom again. She was all I wanted and I wanted her forever.

Bella whimpered and moaned beneath me as her hips met mine, thrust for thrust. I slowly worked us into a frenzy, caressing and kissing every inch of skin we could reach.

"Oh … oh … Edward … I'm going to …"

I felt her walls clench around me, tighter and tighter. I could feel her orgasm gushing over my cock and it felt so fucking good. It was like nothing I'd ever experienced.

"That's it, baby, come for me. Come all over me."

I began shorter and harder thrusts until I could feel the pressure building in my balls, Bella clenched around me once again as I spilled myself into her.

"Oh God, Edward. You feel so good inside me."

I rolled us to our sides once again, keeping us connected in the most intimate way as Bella clung to me. I wrapped my arms around her and held her to my chest.

"I love you, Bella," I whispered into her neck.

She looked up at me with the most beautiful chocolate eyes that were brimming with tears.

"I love you, too, Edward."

We made love several times that night, promising our love to each other and to stay strong in our absence from one another. The following morning, we said a teary goodbye as she drove away with Jasper toward the airport.

"I'll see you soon, Bellabear. I love you."

"I love you, too, Edward. I'll call you when I get to Seattle."

**oOoOOoOOoOoOOoOOoOo**

A month later, I found myself driving up to Boston. It had been hard being away from Bella for so long, but at least we were able to talk on the phone and text as much as we could. Emmett couldn't believe that I'd found a girl who had completely changed me in three months.

"_What happened to bros before hoes, dude?" Emmett asked._

"_Bella happened. Besides school, she's my first priority," I said seriously._

Remembering that conversation, made me smile. Emmett wanted me to go to a party with him as his wingman. Gone were the days of seeking out a meaningless piece of ass and charming random women, and I'd found it so easy to turn him down.

I followed Bella's instructions on where to meet her. It was a Friday and I didn't have any classes and her last class was over at noon. I parked and went to find the spot in the quad where she'd asked me to wait.

As I looked up at the people milling about, I saw a gorgeous brunette with long legs walking toward me. She was wearing a pink _Carebears_ t-shirt and jeans. Her long hair was pulled up in a ponytail that hung out of the hat she wore on her head. She was beautiful, and she was _mine_.

"Edward Masen?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, that's me," I answered with my signature crooked smile, remembering her words from the first time we'd met.

She wrapped her arms around my waist and brushed her lips against mine.

"I've really missed you, Rico."

"Me, too, Bellabear. Me, too."


End file.
